Protection, False Belief, Gloves, and Bonding
by Alien Altered
Summary: When Dan shows at school with a bruised face and Georgina on his lips Serena breaks down, but someone catches her. "You deserved better, I knew from the moment that snail dropped into Mrs D’s coffee cup." C/S ish . Could be any form love, friends, family


Disclaimer: I own none of them

**Disclaimer:** I own none of them.

**Note: **Set after 117. Gossip Girl reported that Dan and Georgina/Sarah had slept together.

"Nate! Why'd you do that?" Nate turned around with a questioning look.

"Do what?"

"I'm not an idiot, I saw Dan's face – all those bruises… I don't know anyone else except you and Eric that would do that for me. And I already checked Eric's hands – he didn't do it."

"Serena, I promise you, I didn't do that. I would be more than happy to but you told me to stay away from him and Georgina. So I did." Looking into his eyes Serena knew Nate was telling the truth; she'd always been able to tell when he was lying by looking into his eyes.

Dan still didn't know the truth about Georgina; he believed her story about her ex-boyfriend. Dan had always prided himself on able to tell when people were lying to him, but he'd have to re-evaluate that soon. When the truth comes out about Serena and Sarah/ Georgina, things will never be the same.

Serena poked aimlessly at her food as she sat watching Dan. Chuck was now sitting beside her, not saying a word, just letting her know he was there. Serena spotted Georgina walking towards Dan and stood; she wasn't sure what she was going to do exactly, but she needed to confront Georgina. That was as far as her plan ventured. That is, that was the plan, until she saw Dan kiss Georgina passionately, his hand skimming the patch of skin between pants and top. Serena's breath stopped coming, her heart felt weak and painful, and her vision blurred. However, when her feet crumpled beneath her a pair of arms circled her to keep her standing. Quickly carrying her to his Limo, Chuck warmly embraced the broken blonde. She sobbed on his shoulder, clinging onto his shirt like it could stop her from drowning. Chuck cautiously rubbed her back. Looking after crying women wasn't something he did often, especially women as tough as Serena van der Woodsen.

Serena and Chuck had been friends since prep, when Serena had put a snail in the teacher's coffee, and Chuck had been blamed. People never really thought of them as friends, because they never spent too much time around each other. But once upon a time, they'd been the best friends, the one's that were the starters of the 'Fab Four'. Chuck had introduced Nate to Serena, initiated him into their 'club' and in turn Serena had found the delicate brunette with the shy smile and introduced her to Chuck and Nate. In the years that followed Serena and Blair had bonded as Chuck and Nate grew closer – it was the way it was supposed to be; girls were best-friends with girls, and guys with guys. The first riff between Blair and Chuck forced Serena and Nate to be medians in a war they didn't want to be in. During the endless bickering of Chuck and Blair, Nate and Serena found a connection. Somewhere along the way; between petty fights, hook-ups, break-ups, and life; Chuck and Serena drifted further apart. But even if they forgot sometimes, they knew they'd always have each other – a silly prank in prep had ensured that.

As they walked through the hotel lobby of 'The Palace', Serena reached for Chuck's hand and felt it close safely around hers, that's when she first noticed that Chuck was wearing gloves.

As the elevator doors closed, Serena wordlessly pulled Chucks gloves off, revealing raw and bloodied knuckles. Hooking his arm around Serena's hips, Chuck smirked and spoke with a whispered. "You deserved better, I knew from the moment that snail dropped into Mrs David's coffee cup." Maybe it didn't exactly make sense but Serena understood the sentiment and replied, "So do you, I knew when you took the blame."

The two stood in comfortable silence, bloodied hand encasing smooth and thought, if just for the time they were in that metal box, that everything would be okay. They were friends, soon-to-be step-siblings, who had bonded over pranks, shared and kept secrets, petty wars, parties, alcohol, heart-break, betrayal, and protection.

**Okay, please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know how this is received! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
